


[Podfic] From the Stars to the Bottom of the Sea

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Podfic of this lovely story by withershins"Summary: Four dreams Geno accidentally shared."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From the Stars to the Bottom of the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466844) by [withershins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withershins/pseuds/withershins). 



 

****

 

**Title** : From the Stars to the Bottom of the Sea

  
**Author** : Withershins

  
**Reader** : Brightnail

**Fandom** : Hockey RPF

**Character** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

**Rating** : M

**Warnings** : warnings for consent issues related to accidental voyeurism and for nightmares.

**Summary** : Four dreams Geno accidentally shared.

**Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9466844)

**Length** 0:15:50

**Download Mediafire Link** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5qiohi65rw5bd1t/%5BHockey_RPF%5D_From_the_Stars_to_the_Bottom_of_the_Sea_by_withershins.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/Critic very welcome! This is my first podfic and I am definitely looking for ways to improve.


End file.
